


To Protect

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tales of a Ghoulish Life [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Spoilers, cannibalism mention, the usual Tokyo Ghoul warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never wanted Ludger to commit such an act, least of all for his sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> A short, shameless ToX2/Tokyo Ghoul crossover fic, enjoy

When Julius first met Ludger, he honestly didn't know what to think of him. Given just  _how_  they had met, Julius figured it was an appropriate reaction. Ludger had just been sitting in front of the door to his apartment one day, and in his little hands he held a simple looking envelope. Upon approaching him, Julius knew something was off about him; he didn't smell completely like a ghoul, nor did he completely smell like a human.

It wasn't until he read the contents of the letter that Julius found out why...

The letter had been written by a woman named Claudia, and according to it, the strange kid was his half brother. The more he read, the more horrified Julius became; Claudia had not only given birth to his father's child, but was a human who had given birth to a  _ **half ghoul** _ (something Julius thought had only been an urban legend). Apparently his father was completely unaware of Ludger's existence, and the boy had been instructed to find Julius if anything were to happen to her.

It was just too much to take in, and Julius would admit that at the time he selfishly only thought about himself. To him, having Ludger around meant another mouth to feed, and hunting was already a pain...and he wasn't even sure if half ghouls ate humans. For a good while, Julius was pretty neutral when it came to his brother, though the same couldn't be said for Ludger. He might've been shy the first few days, but his little brother quickly warmed up to him.

Things don't really change until three years later, and it took watching his brother talk to a Dove for Julius to understand just how much his brother meant to him. Ludger was the only family he had left, especially since his father had pretty much abandoned him after his mother had died. 

If Julius lost Ludger...he'd have nothing left.

From that point on Julius vowed to protect his brother, but despite his best attempts in making sure the two of them blended seamlessly into human society, they were found out. He was sure that it was the landlady that had called the Doves, and when one of them appeared at his front door, Julius was faced with a dilemma. He hadn't been sure if he could fight and protect his brother at the same time, especially since only one Dove had shown up.

Investigators always traveled in pairs...so what if the other one was waiting to attack Ludger while he was distracted? No...he wouldn't take that chance, so Julius took Ludger by the hand and ran.

"Shit..." He mutters under his breath, his grip on Ludger's hand tightening as he quickens his pace.

"B-Brother..." Julius can hear the fear in Ludger's voice, and being the good big brother he was, he just smiles at him from over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Despite the rain, he can see that his little brother is crying, "We just have to lose them, then we'll be fine-"

Something pierces Julius' side, and he gives out a horrific scream of pain. Even without looking, he knows that a chunk had been taken out of him. He tumbles to the ground, his body rolling a few feet before stopping, and all the while he makes sure to to keep Ludger in a tight embrace so he didn't take much damage. Dammit...so the other Dove had been waiting for them to come that way. This damn rain was hindering his senses...

Ludger screams his name over and over again, and as Julius seats himself on his knees, pushing his little brother behind him as he does so, the two Doves make themselves known. Julius can taste the blood in his mouth, and as he coughs, the ground is dyed red. Holding his injured side, he glances over his shoulder at Ludger again.

"R-Run, Ludger." With both of the Doves in front of him, Julius could now make sure that his little brother had a chance to get away, even if he was in no condition to fight.

Hell, he's fairly sure he'd die here...but if Ludger was safe, he really didn't mind. His little brother furiously shakes his head, and clings to the back of his shirt, screaming that he wouldn't run without him. Julius turns his attention back to the Doves; he wouldn't let these people kill his brother, or worse yet, let them find out that he was a half ghoul. There was no telling what they'd do to him if they knew...

The Dove that had been chasing them readies their spear like quinque, and Julius screams at Ludger to run once again. There's a quick flash of something out of Julius' peripheral, and before he even knows it, the Dove's hands are cut clean off. He stares in bewilderment as the investigator screams in agony, and as the other one starts to spring into action, a kagune goes straight through their forehead. 

He can only watch in stunned silence as Ludger walks around him, his wet bangs obscuring his face so Julius couldn't see the kind of expression he's making. Ludger crouches down next to the Dove with the severed hands, and their agonizing screams don't seem to faze him one bit.

"... _I won't let you_..." Juilius' eyes widen as the points of his brother's rinkaku kagune sharpen, "... _hurt brother..._ "

Julius can't find seem to find his voice, and can only watch as Ludger continuously impales the investigator. Blood splashes everywhere, and Julius breaks out of his trance when his face gets hit with a chunk of flesh. Ignoring the pain in his side, he crawls over and roughly grabs Ludger's shoulder, halting his attacks on the mutilated Dove.

"L-Ludger..." It's all he can say before cough up another concerning amount of blood, and he really wished his damn healing factor would kick in already.

His little brother looks over at him, the active kakugan only in his left eye unnerving him greatly despite the fact that Julius had seen it many times before. Ludger smiles a him, a soft, brotherly kind of smile, and Julius thinks it's so wrong that he can smile like that while covered in blood. His brother had just killed two people, and even if it was a fairly common thing amount ghouls, Julius never wanted that for Ludger...he never wanted his brother, at the mere age of 8, to dirty his hands.

"I'll protect you, Julius."

That's not how things are supposed to be...and Julius would do everything within his power to make sure his brother never has to draw his kagune again.

"No, Ludger...I'm going to do a better job of protecting _you_..."


End file.
